Communication of things (M2M (Machine to Machine communication), MTC (Machine Type Communication), smart device communication, machine oriented communication, or Internet of things) refers to all types of communication schemes in which communication is performed without intervention of a person in a communication process. Recently, oneM2M is having a discussion about M2M, but has not presented technical factors that fulfill architecture and requirements of the oneM2M.
Further, the M2M system may provide various services using device location information. However, a detailed procedure or method for acquiring the device location information has not been provided.